User talk:Diotoir the son of nemesis/ Randomizer Wars
Wolfwing's Votes WBC, Monte (its incredibly powerful), Apex (I think its powerful...) and Reactor. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:35, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Reactor (its gud) and Apex (it may not self right, but its quite vicious and the only reason why it lost was due to getting the blade down to 100 or so mph). --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:49, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Wheely Big Cheese. I'm surprised that both Monte and Apex have fallen, it would've made a much better heat final. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::$20 says 13 Black and Robochicken make the heat final, beating Double Trouble and Pitbull in the heat semis. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 15:55, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::My $20 is going to make me rich. Anyway, 13 Black and Robochicken, as said before. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:19, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::The chicken to deal with luck and win. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 15:25, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Beast of Bodmin, Supernover, Gravedigger and Shere Khan. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 15:09, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Gravedigger and Supernover. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:12, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Supernover. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Chaos 2, RoT&S, Tomahawk and Caliban. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:11, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for missing the heat semi-finals. Anyway, Chaos 2. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:46, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Topbot, Black and Blue, Earthquake and TAN. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:08, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :TAN and EarthQuake. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:56, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::The quake machine. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:43, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Atilla, Bullfrog, Kronos and Zorro. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:41, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Atilla and Bullfrog. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 12:24, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Bullfrog. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 12:43, June 18, 2016 (UTC) The Judge, a Rhino, a Eruption and Elvis Presley. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:44, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :Eruption and The Judge. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 15:15, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Michael defeated the similarly designed Flow, so Eruption. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:50, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Bruce's Barbaric Response and Diabolus. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:13, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Diotoir, you forgot my votes. Anyway, Barbaric Response. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:02, June 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:15, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Darth Vader, G.B.H. 2 and the Stegs. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:40, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :Steg 2 and GBH. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:38, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::G.B.H. 2 --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 06:21, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Leveller 2, S3 and Supernover. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:07, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Robochicken.--WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:12, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::You forgot my round 1 votes, Diotoir. Anyway, S3 and Robochicken. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:46, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Earthquake, Barbaric Response and Eruption. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:20, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Chaos 2. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 06:50, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Eruption (hopefully we'll see it in Robot Wars 2016) and Earthquake.--WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:33, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Eruption and Earthquake. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:11, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :S3. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:58, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm expecting Cobalt to win this, after the damage it did to Overhaul 2.0 but Eruption was always going to win this.--WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:17, July 6, 2016 (UTC)